Una bella Dama francesa
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Pasado le perseguía, quería destruir su reflejo del espejo, pero alguien se lo impidió.


**Una bella Dama francesa:** **Nuevo One-Shot de Jack Morrison (Soldier 76) y Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker). Dedicado para Plagahood. Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de Overwatch, éste pertenece a su respectiva empresa y dueños. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, allí estaba ella, su antigua Yo, la querida y bella esposa de ese agente que despertaba la envidia de muchos jóvenes que ansiaban estar a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando recordó su Pasado, también vino con ella el Presente de terror que tenía sobre sus hombros, esa carga dolorosa de cuando fue secuestrada y con aquel lavado de cerebro que le hicieron los de "Talon" para llegar hasta su esposo, borrarlo del mapa era el objetivo y ella lo tenía que llevar a cabo el atentado: La habían convertido en una "Agente Dormida", una bomba de tiempo que solo tenía su momento para mostrar su verdadero rostro, uno que nunca quiso tener y que por desgracia, terminó por suceder.

Cerró los ojos, quería borrar esos recuerdos de cuando asesinó a sangre fría a la persona que amaba, no podía creerlo, ¿era ella la que había jalado el gatillo? ¿fue ella una Asesina?. No, no lo era, la habían manipulado, esos cobardes que se aprovecharon de un ser inocente y convertirla en una máquina de matar, era algo que nunca más se perdonaría. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, mientras que éstas iban para el espejo y bajaban hasta el final, perdiéndose en la imagen del Pasado suyo.

Quería maldecir a las personas que le hicieron eso, deseaba volver al Pasado y reconstruir ese momento, salvar a su marido, pero no tenía otra opción que cargar con esa desgracia sobre sus hombros para siempre. Apretó los puños con fuerza, quería destruir el espejo, ya que ahora se veía a una Widowmaker que había sembrado el terror en diversas partes del Mundo, asesinando a figuras destacadas de la política y demás, alguien que era imposible de capturar y que cualquiera que fuera tras ella, ya caía en sus "redes" y terminaba muerto de un disparo certero en la cabeza.

\- _"Aunque destruya este espejo, no servirá de nada, pero no quiero seguir viendo esas desgraciadas imágenes"._ \- Pensó y estaba lista para dirigir su puño, pero alguien la detuvo.

Se giró de improvisto y allí vio a aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos, cuerpo atlético y esas cicatrices en su rostro, producto de las guerras que había vivido.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, Amelie, no puedes culparte por algo, el cual tú sabes bien, no fuiste responsable. Esa no eras tú la que asesinó a su marido.- Dijo Jack Morrison, sosteniendo el puño de esa chica francesa para que no se lastimara.

No dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro, arruinando su maquillaje. En ese momento, el albino sacó un pañuelo y limpió aquellas con suma delicadeza.

\- No soy una persona, soy un monstruo, una maldita Asesina que vivirá con ese Pecado por el resto de mi vida, Jack.- Sostuvo ella, mientras que intentaba alejarse, pero, por una extraña razón, ella se abrazó con fuerza al pecho del albino, sin soltarse por ningún momento.

\- Nunca digas eso, Amelie, jamás, tú no eres eso que te has impuesto.- Le dio ánimos a la francesa.- Tú eres lo que eres y sé que un día recuperarás lo que perdiste, sé que no podrás tener a tu marido de regreso, pero él te ama y te seguirá amando, esté en donde esté, jamás te dejó sola, a pesar de todo lo que "Talon" te ha hecho, sé que un día podrás vengarte de esos malditos. Recuerda, todo aquel que comete el Mal y no se arrepiente, tarde o temprano, el destino llegará y la Justicia se hará cargo de dictar la sentencia que merece.- Sostuvo Jack, quien no soltó para nada a la bella dama.

Las palabras de aquel hombre hacían efecto en la mente de la torturada francesa, sabía bien que en un Futuro ella podría vengarse de "Talon", hacerles sufrir el mismo camino que ella tuvo que recorrer y luego, cuando llegara el momento, acabaría con sus vidas, de la misma manera que ellos se la hicieron para que matara a su esposo.

\- Un día, Jack, un día obtendré la paz que busco.- Juró ella.- Pero no quiero vivir mi Futuro sola, sé que Gerard no volverá más, pero por lo menos...por lo menos quisiera que tú estuvieras a mi lado.- Fue el deseo de la joven.

En ese momento, el americano tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

\- Tú siempre serás aquella bella y orgullosa Dama francesa que conocía todo el Mundo. No importa lo que ellos digan de ti ahora, no importa el Pasado, déjalo atrás, vive, recuerda a Gerard como el hombre que siempre estuvo a tu lado y te protegió, incluso cuando eras de "Talon", camina hacia el Futuro y tu vida renacerá de las cenizas.- Le dio ese mensaje de vida a la joven.

En aquellos momentos, los labios del militar albino y de la francesa peli azul oscuro se fueron acercando, uniéndose por un "Efecto Magnético", como si fueran arrastrados, no podían detenerse, estaban unidos por el dolor, el trágico pasado. Las manos de Jack se posaron sobre la cintura de la joven francesa, quien se sujetaba con fuerza al pecho del americano: Ella había sido usada, fue la marioneta de "Talon", no les importaba si ella moría al intentar acabar con el objetivo, pero al ver esa "destreza", la frialdad pura al matar a Gerard, ellos supieron que tenían al "Arma Perfecta" de su lado y todos temerían de "Widowmaker", pero cuando la abandonaron en el campo de batalla y fue rescatada por "Overwatch", logrando eliminar todo el lavado que esos malditos le habían hecho, el daño ya estaba hecho: Gerard estaba muerto y ella tuvo que cargar con ese Pecado.

Ahora, estando en los brazos de Soldier 76, la francotiradora y asesina reflexionó sobre las palabras de aquel albino: Tenía un Futuro por delante, podía recuperarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero tenía a alguien de su lado que la protegería y amaría para siempre.

Y con aquel beso que se dieron, con eso fue suficiente para demostrar que nunca más estaría sola.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Corto pero romántico, hace poco empecé a jugar al "Overwatch" y a leer las historias de cada uno de los personajes y la de Amelie Lacroix ("Widowmaker"), es una de las más tristes por lo que le hicieron. Tal vez, para más adelante o el año que viene, si me dan los tiempos, haré un fic sobre ella y Soldier 76, desde el inicio y también con Tracer-McCree, ¿qué les parece?.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y ¡Feliz Semana Santa 2018!.**


End file.
